


A Moment in Time

by nanuk_dain



Series: Person of Interest Fanart [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine watches Harold and John share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dearest Megan Moonlight who is the reason I started watching Person of Interest, and I love her for dragging me into this fandom ^_____^ I hope you enjoy this first of many manips for our favourite couple, hon! More is coming, I promise XD

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/103069/103069_original.jpg)


End file.
